DDLC Version history
Doki Doki Literature Club! has seen several updates since its release on 22 September 2017. Times are in Mountain Standard Time, the timezone of Team Salvato.All information of this page belongs to DDLC Wiki. 1.0.0 This is the initial upload of the game to itch.io, released on 15 September 2017 at 11:09. The game was unavailable to the public at the time. The most recent version at release was 1.0.2. 1.0.1 This update, released on 19 September 2017 at 03:35, changed the screen tearing visual effect to work better on different screen resolutions, and also added an instance of this at the beginning of the game (presumably to test the effect). 1.0.1b This update, released on 19 September 2017 at 21:50, removed the screen tearing effect at the beginning of the game. 1.0.2 This update, released on 20 September 2017 at 02:05, changed Monika’s dialogue regarding depression at the end of Act 2 to be less cynical and more inclusive about types of depression. 1.0.3 This update, released on 23 September 2017 at 17:26 the first to be pushed after the release of the game, fixed several typos and a bug. The first typo would occur when a player tries to load a new file after the end of Act 1. The second typo is two uses of the word “unlikable” in Yuri’s conversations with the player character about her poems. The word was previously spelled as “unlikeable.” The bug fixed takes place at the end of Act 2 where The game would run into an error when randomly selecting Monika’s 26th topic because the topic in question did not exist. 1.0.3b This update was released on 23 September 2017 at 17:42. The changes between this update and the last are unknown. 1.0.4 This update, released on 23 September 2017 at 19:56, fixes a bug and adds an extra warning for those suffering from anxiety and depression, which displays when a player plays the game for the first time: "Individuals suffering from anxiety or depression may not have a safe experience playing this game." The bug fixed in this update would have occurred at the end of Act 2. Monika would previously only ever discuss 38 different topics. This update allowed her to discuss the 39th topic as intended. 1.0.5 This update, released on 25 September 2017 at 09:52 added a message instructing the player on how to dismiss a poem. Additionally, it fixed several issues regarding Monika at the end of Act 2 and her interactions with functions such as quitting or skipping. 1.0.6 This update, released on 26 September 2017at 07:22, disables the ability to skip certain portions of text which the player had not seen before, and changes another instance of “unlikeable” to “unlikable.” 1.0.7 This update, released on 27 September 2017 at 10:10, changes the function used to restart the game at critical story moments, and also changes several instances of “whom” to “who.” 1.0.7b This update, released on 27 September 2017 at 10:21, reverts the previous patch’s changes fully, including reverting the version number to 1.0.6 internally. 1.0.8 This update, released on 27 September 2017 at 10:32, adds the changes that were intended for 1.0.7 with a bug fix included. 1.0.9 This update, released on 27 September 2017 at 11:40, adds more to the warning shown to a first-time player, linking to http://ddlc.moe/warning.html. 1.1.0 This update, released on 2 October 2017 at 03:24, adds much more extra content than any prior update. Internally, .rpy script files (uncompiled scripts) have been removed from the game’s filesystem. The files were never meant to be included, but Dan Salvato hadn’t noticed until after update 1.0.9dansalvato#4807, Discord message, September 30, 2017.. The first new content can potentially be seen from the beginning of Act 1. If the monika.chr file is missing when the game starts, Sayori will immediately appear, express confusion, panic, and then the game will show the “END” screen. After a few seconds, an audio loop of static will play, while a monochromatic image of Sayori hanged shows onscreen. This will persist even if the game is closed and reopened. All four character files are deleted. Instead of referencing kanji (Chinese and Japanese written characters), Yuri only mentions “words” when she and the player are making decorations for the festival. This change was likely made to better suit Monika's Act 3 dialogue regarding the game's setting and how it's unclear if it takes place in Japan or not. Extra dialogue is added to Act 2, making interactions tenser and making clear the fact that the player is being forced to interact with Yuri regardless of how their poems are written. For example, Natsuki, instead of noting Yuri being affected by the dark mood, will say nothing if the player’s poems did not appeal to her. Before Yuri confesses to the player in Act 2, the files hxppy thxughts.png, CAN YOU HEAR ME.txt, and iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.txt are all removed if present. However, a new file, called have a nice weekend!, is written. This file is removed right before Natsuki enters the room after the weekend. In Act 3, Monika will now wait between 20 and 35 seconds to start a new topic rather than 20 to 34 seconds. This was a change made to fit the new behavior of checking for the deletion of monika.chr every five seconds. Monika has 15 new topics, bringing the total to 54, and the 28th one is now disabled if the player hasn’t seen the poem to which it refers (Save Me). If monika.chr is replaced before the beginning of Act 4, a dialogue box will pop up before any characters speak, reading “Please stop playing with my heart. / I don't want to come back.” 1.1.0-Steam This version, released on 6 October 2017 at 02:23, contains very few differences from the itch.io release. The first is that the game is marked as being a Steam build. The second is a typo fix, changing Monika’s 46th topic. 1.1.1 This version, released on 8 April 2018 at 20:57, contains various minor bug fixes and improvements, many of which are internal. * The old and old2 folders were removed, and the game's font was moved to the correct location. * All metadata was stripped from images for various reasons. Information found in the metadata, such as the contents of censored text, was never intended to be present. * Persistent state-saving happens much more frequently. * The internal mechanism used for particle physics (blood) was changed to be closer to realistic physics simulations. * In the scene at the end of Act 1, attempting to quit the game will yield a normal confirm menu rather than a glitched one. * The list of executables which will trigger Monika's jumpscare has expanded to include xsplit.core.exe, livehime.exe, pandatool.exe, yymixer.exe, douyutool.exe, and huomaotool.exe. * Monika's 25th topic was removed from the available pool of topics for her to discuss during Act 3. The rest of the changes were grammar and spelling fixes: References